Beyblade Metal Thunder- Part 1- John's Power
“I can’t believe you got us lost!” Two boys walk through a canyon. They were supposed to be meeting up with their friend, an archeologist, to see an amazing discovery he made. Sadly they made a wrong turn. The boy who yelled, John, was steaming mad. The archeologist was a boy named Joey and he was a Beyblade archeologist. That meant that the find had something to do with Beyblade- a subject both of the boys enjoyed very much. Alix, a cool and collected boy, was calm and used to this attitude from John. “Actually, we got lost because we kept going at night, something you suggested.” “Oh, you’re right,” John said. “Let’s set up camp this time,” Alix suggested. “But we’ve gotta keep going!” John complained, “How are we going to make it by tomorrow if we take a break?” “Do you really want to get us more lost?” Alix replied. “NO! THAT WAS YOU WHO SAID TO GO THE OTHER WAY!” John Exploded, “Let’s beybattle to decide what we do now!” “OK then,” Alix replied. He pulled out his bey, an Aquario. “Let’s Do it!” John pulled out his Libra. They both prepared to launch. “3, 2, 1…” “LET IT RIP!” The 2 Beyblade flew out and collided in mid-air. Suddenly, a third bey crashed into the beys, cracking them. “Oh, my, I didn’t mean to destroy your beys” An old man was standing on top of a nearby cliff. He was dangerously close to the edge. Suddenly, he jumped. “STOP! NO!” The boys cried as the man plummeted toward the ground. But it was too late. The man plummeted down… and landed on his feet, completely unharmed. “Woah!” The boys cried. “Now,” the man said, walking over to them. How would this do? He took out a Hyper Fireblaze and a Thunder Eagle. “That eagle looks like Libra!” Said John, he took Thunder Eagle. “and that one looks a lot like my old friend Aquario.” said Alix, taking Fireblaze. “Well, I see you like the Beyblade,” said the old man, “but do you deserve them?” The old man smiled and took back Fireblaze, “First, I will battle you,” he said, pointing at John. “All right then!” said John, preparing his new Eagle on his launcher. “3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!” The two Beyblade struck in mid-air and hit the ground. “Strike, Eagle!” John called out. The Beyblade hit each other and flew apart. Fireblaze ran up a tree trunk at a 45o angle. It stayed on a branch that was so unstable that one more Beyblade would make it break. John wasn’t afraid. His bey flew up the branch and hit fireblaze. Then, the branch cracked. As fireblaze fell, something amazing happened, an eagle flew out of the facebolt. John had unlocked his own blader spirit. In the process, Eagle’s beyspirit accepted him. They had become partners. Eagle flew into the sky and fireblaze crashed into the ground- defeated. Next time- Will Alix manage to beat the mysterious old man and eagle? Will Fireblaze accept him? Find out next time! Category:Fanon Story Chapters